Teen Idol
by psychichusky
Summary: American idol has a new show. sam has a new boyfreind and danny has new feelings for sam. will they become public.R&R now complete yay!
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny phantom or any of the songs in here and I do not own American idol.**

**And now on with the show**

**TEEN IDOL**

in Mr. lancers class

"Well students it seems that the American favorite American idol is doing a new show called Teen Idol. And their coming to amity park for some auditioning." said the teacher Mr. Lancer.

"To sign up please go to the consolers office and pick up a application."

When he finished the bell rang.

"Yes I've been waiting for this forever!" exclaimed sam Manson the local Goth vegetarian.

"Yea it might be fun. Are you doing it sam?" asked danny fenton

"I might what about you?"

"Maybe" he said

then a tall tan and handsome junior came in and gave sam a kiss.

"Hey sam."he said

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here jake? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"And leave you alone for some guy to steal yea right. Besides I had my schedule changed so now I'm here."

"Aw you had you schedulechanged for me. How sweet." she said giving him a sweet kiss.

"Um...I have to g-go now sam." danny said a bit upset with a pinch of sadness in it.

"Ok danny I'll see you later."

Then the bell alerts kids for a warning to get to class.

"I'll see you tonight your house?" sam asks

"Definitely." jake said with a smile

**well there is chapter one plz R&R**


	2. audition day

1

Audition day

"Sam."danny yelled

"Oh hey danny. So what are you singing and what are you wearing?"

danny was wearing an astronaut costume with a big flag in the back

"Well I read that if you dress funny they let you pass without singing at the first audition."

"Whatever danny. Anyway im up next."

"Good luck sam."

"Thanks I'll need it. Did you know it is the American idol judges judging this. Simon is so mean."

"Then you'll need a lot of luck if your singing for Simon. I mean paulia I nice so is ryan."

"Sam Manson your up."said a voice over the monitors.

"Please pray for me."

"oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk. What ever."

In the audition room

"Hi im sam and I will sing because of you by kelly clarkson."

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_and I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt_

_because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out_

_I can not cry because I know thats weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life_

_my heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with _

_because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_because of you_

_learned to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt_

_because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me _

_you never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same dang things_

_because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt_

_because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_because im ashamed of my life because its empty_

_because of you I am afraid_

_because of youuuuuuuuu_

_because of youuuuu_

_huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

with that the song ended and sam opened her eyes to three surprise judges

"Well that was very impressive." said a surprised simon

"Well I don't think anyone needs to comment I think it's a yes from all of us. Everyone agree?" asked paulia

"YES" they all said

"Well congrats your going to Hollywood."

When sam walked out she squealed with joy

"I take it you made it."

"Yes. And I get to bring to people with me so im taking you and jake."

"That's great." danny said

after dannys audition he didn't make it but he is still going to hollywood.


	3. before he cheats

1**before he cheats**

Sam went to jakes house to surprise him with the good news and to take them to their flight. When she got to his house and got out her spare key and walked in only to find jake and paulina butt naked on the couch. Jake saw her and got up right away pulling a blanket over him.

"Sam I can explain."he said

"Save it jake I was going to tell you that I passed the audition and I am going to hollywood. And I was going to bring you but I see your busy so me and danny will just go. Good bye jake forever!"

Later in the airport danny was waiting for sam with their tickets. When he saw her walk in he suddenly got worried since it looked like she was crying(which she was).

"Sam is everything ok wheres jake?" he asked

"I'm fine and forget about jake. We're going on our own."

"Ok sam I trust you." he said unsure if she was ok.

3 hours later (I don't know how long it would take) they arrived at hollywood and there was someone there holding a que card with the word _manson _written on it.

"hello Mam I was hired to escort you and your guest to the studio."

"Already but we just got here im tired as heck." said sam angrily

"Im sorry Mam but im under strict orders from simon himself he really enjoyed your proformance."

"Fine come on danny. We need to go."

"Ok the sooner we go the sooner we get there and get it over with."

15 min later they arrived at the studio where simon was waiting for them.

"Ah sam you're here good." he said to sam and turned to danny "and you what are you doing here did you sneak in guards. GUARDS."

"No simon this is danny my best freind."

"Your friend you say fine then lets go the show starts soon."

"What you mean that I have to do the show already."

"Yes now get on stage your first."

He then pushed sam on stage and ryan handed her the mic."

"Um...I'd like to dedicate this song to jake."she said sweatly and danny got annoyed. "May you rot with the devil."

"I will sing before he cheats."

Then the music started

_right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky_

_right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shot whisky_

_right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shot a combo and he don't know _

_that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_carved my name into his leather seats_

_took a Louiseville slugger to both head lights_

_and slashed a hole in all four tires_

_and maybe next he'll think before he cheats_

everyone knew she put passion in this song and she probably meant every word she sang.

_right now she's probably singing some white trash version of Sonya-kareoke_

_right now she's probably saying im drunk and he's a thinking that he's going to get luck _

_right now he's probably buying 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo oh and he don't know_

_that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_carved my name into his leather seats_

_took a Louiseville slugger to both head lights_

_slashed a hole in all four tires_

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl _

_cause the next time that he cheats oh you know it won't be on me_

_no not on me_

_cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_carved my name into his leather seats_

_took a Louiseville slugger to both head lights_

_slashed a hole in all four tires _

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_oh before he cheats_

_ooohhhhh_

with that ended the song the audience was roaring with applause

"So I take it you really did those things to a guys car." said paulia

"No but I wanted to he would have been here with me but I caught him cheating on me so he's back with her and now my friend danny probably wants to hurt him but danny don't."

Danny looked annoyed with her and nodded.

"Thank you sam that was a wonderful performance and with a lot emotion."

"Thank you."she said as she walked off the stage.

"Am I aloud to go to my hotel now?" she asked the producer.

"Oh yes of coarse just be back here tomorrow at 2 o-clock sharp got it."

"Yes."

"Come on danny we can go now."

"Sam why didn't you tell me that he did that to you?"

"Because I knew you would want to kill him. And you would also want to kill the girl he was with."

"Which reminds me who was he with?"

"He was with Paulina."

"**WHAT!!!** he was with paulina o man sam im sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Ok sam lets just get back now."

"Ok danny."


	4. don't let me be the last to know

1**DON'T LET ME BE THE LAST TO KNOW**

2 o-clock pm

"Ok sam your up first what will you sing?"asked danny

"You'll see."she said in a playful voice.

"Sam manson on stage." said a voice over the intercom

"see ya danny."

"this song is dedicated to danny fenton. The song I will sing is called don't let me be the last to know."

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_my friends say your so into me_

_and that you need me desperately _

_they say you say we're so complete _

_but I need to hear it straight from you_

_if you want me to believe its true_

_I've been waiting for so long It hurts_

_I want ta hear you say the words_

_please don't _

_don't let me be the last to know_

_don't hold back just let it go _

_I need to_ _hear you say you need me all the way _

_o if you love me so don't_

_let me be the last to know_

_oooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_oooooooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa baby_

_your body languge says so much_

_I feel it in the way you touch_

_till you say the words its not enough_

_come on and tell me your in love_

_please don't_

_don't let me be the last to know _

_don't hold back just let it go_

_I need to hear you say _

_you need me all the way _

_o If you love me so don't let me be the la-last to know_

_come on baba _

_come on darlin _

_oh ya come on let me be the one_

_come on noooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww_

_(In need to hear you say) I need to hear you say_

_(You love me all the way) you love me all the way_

_and I don't want to wait another day_

_I want to feel the way you feel come on_

_(Don't) don't_

_(Don't let me be the last to know)just let me be the one_

_(Don't) don't_

_(Hold back)hold back (just let it go)just let it go_

_(I need to hear you say) I need to hear you say_

_(You need me all the way) you need me all the way_

_so danny if you love me _

_(Don't)let me be the last to know_

when the song ended danny was wide eyed. Then sam looked at him saddened by his expression.

"Well give her an answer."demanded paulia

sam was about was to walk away when danny called her.

"Sam"

"Sam wait I do _LOVE_you."

"You do! That's great danny!"sam exclaimed

"Sam I've always have I was just to afraid to tell you."he explained as he jogged up to her.

"So have I. I was always to afraid that it would ruin our friendship."

Danny then leaned in and gave sam a passionate kiss. Suddenly the was a sound from the crowed.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW"

Danny and sam pulled away quickly from embarrassment as red as strawberries.

"You know this is a live show and tuck is probably screaming at the top of his lungs 'finally' back home."he whispered to her.

"Yea most likely."she whispered back.

**BACK IN AMITY PARK**

"FINALLY!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Tuck

**BACK IN HOLLYWOOD**

"come on danny lets get back to the apartment"

"Ok I am pretty tired."

"Yea me too."

"We have to be back here at 2 tomorrow."

"Ok that's kool."


	5. THE FIGHT

1**THE FIGHT**

Sam woke up to a noise on her window.

_That better not be Danny _sam thought.

When she went to the window that was not Danny it was another ghost.

"Hello sam." said the ghost

"Jake? You're a half ghost?!"

"Actually im a quarter ghost."

"What do you want?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I want to explain to you what happened and to apologize."

"Just leave me alone. I'm happier without you."

"How can you be happy when you don't have a boyfriend."

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend. Just leave so me and him can be happy."

"**WHAT!!!!**how could you have found another in 2 days."

"Just leave!"

Then there was a knock at the door. When sam answered it she was happy Danny was there.

"Sam are you ok I heard you yelling. Who are you talking to?" he asked

"It was no one Danny."she said as she leaned in to a hug with him.

But Jake was still in the room(he was invisible) and saw sam hug Danny.

"What you left me for him?!"Jake said going visible.

"No I left you cause you cheated on me."

"Wait a minute. Sam is that Jake?"

"Yes Danny that Jake. It turns out he's a quartera."

"That's right Danny and I came to get sam weather she likes it or not."

He then flew over and grabbed sam.

"SAM!"Danny yelled as he went ghost.

"No way Danny Fenton is Danny phantom!"

"That's right and I will now I'll kick your butt."

"Yea right you halfa. No matter what you will never bet me."

"Ok I'll show you then."

Then Danny came at him with ecto blasts at his hands. He shot 6 times and missed 3.jake was fighting back though. He duplicated himself and all of them shot ecto blasts at danny. Finally danny knew that Jake was to powerful but he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"So phantom are you ready to give up yet."

"Not a chance." with that Danny did his ghostly wail and all the duplicates disappeared and the real Jake turned back human unconscious.

"I hope you learned you lesson."

"Danny you saved my life."sam said as she ran up and gave Danny a kiss.

"What's heros slash boyfriends for."

Then sam punched him.

"Ow! What was that for.

"For not coming sooner."

"Hey I was here its just he put up a big fight. Finally I had to use my ghostly wail."

"o, ok." then she punched him again only harder.

"Ow! now what was that for."

"For not doing the ghostly wail sooner."

"Ah what ever."

"Don't what ever me. Im the one on teen idol."

"Ok ok im sorry." he said as he hugged her.

"You better be sorry." she said in a playful voice

"Danny you know when he captured me he told me how I would not survive without him and how I'd be weak and how I'd be blind and other things but I know now that im better without him."

"You are better without him sam. Much better."


	6. survivor

1**SURVIVOR**

"Sam manson on stage."

"So what are you singing today?"danny asked

"You'll see."

**ON STAGE**

"I will dedicate this song to jake."

Then the music started

_now that your out of my life I'm going better_

_thought that I'll be weak without ya but im stronger_

_thought that I'll be broke without ya but im richer_

_thought that I'd be sad without ya I live harder_

_thought I wouldn't grow without ya now im wiser_

_thought that I'd be helpless without ya now I'm smarter_

_thought that I'd be stressed without ya but im chilling_

_thought I wouldn't sell without ya sold nine million_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gone give up_

_I'm not gone stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor im gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_thought I couldn't breath without ya I'm inhaling_

_thought I couldn't see without ya perfect vision_

_thought I wouldn't last without ya but im lasting_

_thought that I would die without ya but im living_

_thought that I would fail without ya but im on top_

_thought It would be over by now but it won't stop_

_thought that I would self-destruct but im still here_

_even in my years to come I'm still gon be here_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gone stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it_

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_wishing you the best pray that you are blessed_

_no stress no stress and lots of happiness (I'm better then that)_

_I'm not gon blast you on the radio(I'm better then that)_

_I'm not gon lie on you or your family yo(I'm better then that)_

_I'm not gon hate on you in the magazine (I'm better then that)_

_I'm not gon compromise my christionanity(I'm better then that)_

_you know I'm not gon diss you on the internet_

_cause my momma taught me better then that_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gone stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it_

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_oo(oo)oo(oo)oo(oo)oo(oo)oo(oo)oooooooo(oooooooooooooo)_

_after all of the darkness and sadness soon comes happiness_

_if I surround myself with positive things I'll gain prosperity _

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gone stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it_

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gone stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it_

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor I'm gona make it _

_I'm a survivor keep on surviving_

with that the song ended

"Another great song with a lot of feeling it was wonderful."said paulia

"I agree with paulia again. It was magnificent. And I could tell that he really thought that."

"Yes he did. And now he is out of my life forever."

As she left the stage something grabbed her.

"Sam that was great." danny exclaimed

"Danny...air...can't...breath."

"Oh sorry." danny said letting go of sam.

"It's ok just try not to hug so tightly."

"right sorry again."

"Oh come here you." he did and she gave him a big kiss.

"Ok danny now lets get out of here. Finals are tomorrow and I want to be ready."

"Ok sam lets go."


	7. the final

1The final

"What are you so happy about?"sam asked

"Nothing."he said

"Yea sure."she said unconvinced

"sam manson please come on stage for the last shooting." said a voice over the intercom.

"Well I guess that's me. See you in a bit danny."she said and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This song is dedicated to danny. I will sing ain't no other man."

_Hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_(Do your thang honey)I could feel it from the start_

_couldn't stand to be apart_

_something bout ya caught my eye something moved me deep inside_

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_and I've been hooked in my seams_

_told my mother my brother my sister and my friend _

_told the others my lovers no past and present tense_

_that every time I see you everything starts making sense_

_(Do your thang honey)_

_ain't no other man a can't stand up next to you _

_ain't no other man on the planet knows what you do_

_you're the kind of guy a girl finds in of the mood_

_you got soul you got soul you got class you got style you better_

_ain't no other man is true ain't no other man but you_

_never thought I'd be alright(no no no)_

_till you came and changed my life(ya ya ya)_

_what was cloudy now is clear ya ya_

_you're the light I needed_

_you got what I want boy and I want it_

_so keep on giving it up yes_

_tell your mother your brother your sister and your friend_

_tell the others your lovers better not be present tense_

_cause I want everyone around me to know that you were mine and no one else's_

_ooooooooooooo_

_ain't no other man a can't stand up next to you _

_ain't no other man on the planet knows what you do_

_you're the kind of guy a girl finds in of the mood_

_you got soul you got soul you got class you got style you better_

_ain't no other man is true ain't no other man but you_

_(Break it down now)_

_ain't no other_

_ain't ain't no other other_

_ain't no other_

_ain't ain't no other lover_

_ain't no other _

_I I I need no other_

_ain't no other man but you ho_

_you are there when I'm a mess_

_talked me down from every mess_

_gives me strength for you're the best_

_you're the only one who's consenretern _

_ain't no other man a can't stand up next to you _

_ain't no other man on the planet knows what you do_

_you're the kind of guy a girl finds in of the mood_

_you got soul you got soul you got class you got style you better_

_ain't no other man is true ain't no other man but you_

_and now I'm telling you so ain't no other man oooooooohhhhhhhh_

_(ain't no other man a can't stand up next to you _

_ain't no other man on the planet knows what you do)what you do_

_(you're the kind of guy a girl finds in of the mood)oh baby come on_

_(you got soul you got soul you got class you got style you better_

_ain't no other man is true) oooooooooooooo (ain't no other man but you)_

with that the song ended and sam was about to leave when...

"Hold on there sam your not done yet."

"I'm not?"

"No every contestant has to stay for the announcing of the winner."

"Ok so announce the winner."

"I will but first there is someone here who would like to talk to you live on camera."

"Ok who is it."

Then danny walked out.

"Danny what are you doing here we talked all week. Why would you want to talk to me now?"

"well sam I wanted to ask you something."

"Well sam..."

**Ha ha cliff hanger. If I get 5 good R&R's then I'll post the next and last chapter.**

**Oh and: ha ha; ho ho; and a little giggle giggle; and a snicker**.


	8. the last one

1**Ok so I caved in. I settled for 4 good reviews. So plz R&R.**

_song in italics_

**thoughts in bold**

_Last time_

_well sam..._

_And now for the conclusion_

"Yes Danny."sam said

"Sam I know we are a little young for this but I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you." he said "_half life" _he whispered

"Sam will you marry me someday."he asked taking out a small velvet box and opened it up and there was a silver band with a black onyx heart shaped stone in the middle.

"Oh Danny yes. Yes I will marry you."she exclaimed while taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her left ring finger indicating that she is called for. She then jumped into his arms in a huge loving huge.

"And now for the winner of teen idol. And the winner is...Sam Manson."sam then shrieked with joy. Not only was she going to someday marry the man she loved but she was also the winner of teen idol and getting a record deal.

"This great sam your getting a record deal."Danny exclaimed.

"Do you mind singing a final song?"asked Ryan seacrest

"No I don't mind."

"This song is for no one in particular but I thought I should sing it since it reminded me of a dream I had."

"I will sing Jesus take the wheel."

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas eve_

_going home to see her mama and her daddy with a baby in the back seat_

_fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline its been a long hard year._

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way to fast_

_before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

_she saw both their lives flash before her eyes she didn't even have time to cry she was so scared_

_she threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm a letting go so give me one more chance save me from this road I'm on _

_Jesus take the wheeeeeeeeel._

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the back seat sleeping like a rock_

_and for the first time in a long time she bowed her head to pray._

_She said "I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change so from now on to, tonight"_

_Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own _

_I'm a letting go so give me one more chance to save me from this road I'm own_

_oh Jesus take the wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel_

_oh I'm letting go so give me one more chance _

_so save me from this road I'm on_

_this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheeeeeeeeel_

_oh take it take it from me_

_ooh-why o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

with that the song ended and the whole crowed was in tears. Finally one of the judges spoke up.

"That was beautiful. So this reminded you of a dream you had?"said and asked paulia

"Yes came in a dream last night. And it seemed more like a vision."Sam said

"Did you know who was in the car?"asked randy

"Yes I do know who was in the car." when she said this Danny perked up **'maybe we can save who ever was in the car before it happens.'**Danny thought

"Well who was it?"Simon asked

"Well it was an older version of...well...um...me actually." Danny was saddened when he heard this **'it couldn't vision could it?'**

"So do you know if you live?"paulia asked

"Yes I live thanks to amity parks hero Danny phantom."

"Well thank you sam and good luck."as sam was leaving the stage Simon spoke up

"And congrats on the proposal."

"Thank you it will be after college first though of course. and ,paulia, randy, and Simon, your all invited."

"Great we'll be there."

"Good ready to go Danny?"

"Yup lets get back home and well get mobbed by the fenton clan about the wedding."

"And lets not forget the argument with my parents."

"Oh I can't wait for that."then Danny kissed her a passionate kiss.

The end


	9. plz read

1 **Ok y'all that was the end so tell me do you want a sequel if you do tell me some Ideas.**

**And tell me did you like the song choice? Send me a review to answer any questions or if you have a question.**

**Love ya **

**bubbles888**

**ps amethyst ocean** **I don't like you either and If you kept reading then you would see she ends up with danny.**


End file.
